Death of the Shinobi
by Anyominous
Summary: Death has come to the Naruto world.A deadly gas knocked Naruto out for weeks until he returned to find many of his friends dead and others turned insane.His support in a world that only wishes to use him is his love Kyuubi.Follow Naruto's path to greatnes
1. Chapter 1

My Naruto Story

SOOOOOOOO im writing this fic cause im a perv… get over it girls. Also im a perv since I plan on dying a virgin to avoid the problems of marrage and love.

Anyway on with this shit

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_The Forest of Death 11:00 A.M._

The forest was still not a sound was made. An eerie place that could even give retards a sense of foreboding.

Then a ghastly fog emanated around a massive tree near the center of the forest.

It crept and creeped slowly its power entangling male animals and killing them. Soon hundreds of dead animals could be found littering the forest floor.

The fog grew in size and killing power with each kill. It spread into the forests of Konoha growing and "assimilating" the life force of the male animals into itself growing stronger and soon all of fire country was caught in the evil gas's mighty grip.

However the gas didn't stop there it soon enveloped village after village continent after continent, killing 95 percent of all males instantly.

_Konoha 1 week later 6:00 A.M._

Naruto woke up slowly enjoying the scent of the forest. Although it was much quieter then expected. He would thought to hear the birds singing or the insects working, but there was no sounds at all. Just an eerie quiet that gave him shivers.

Naruto dismissed it and headed back to the village.

"Hey whats the big idea?" he said. The gate was broken, even burned and charred in some places. The shinobi weren't there either.

As he entered the villages there were no people. Just that same eerie quiet that made him even more nervous. He stopped looking at a small diary in the middle of the road.

"now who would leave something as personal as this lying around?"

He looked at the first entry:

_**February 9**__**th **_

_The diary of Miharu _

_Its an epidemic. Everywhere you look men are dying. The girls aren't getting sick. Daddy says we have to go away to the inner part of konoha where its safe. I hope this ends soon because im scared. I don't want to die yet. Not until I prove my love to oichi-chan_

_**February 10**__**th**__**-14**__**th**_

_Lots of men are screaming now. My dad looks sick and was sent away _(some parts looked as if the boy cried into the book). _Now im alone with mom and she says when I grow to be 13 I have to perform my duty to the village. I don't know what that meant but she said I was gonna make other girls have babies. I wonder where babies come from. _

_**February 15**__**th**_

_I feel really bad. Mom is crying and I think im gonna die. I hope I get to see daddy again. Mommy tried to get the Hokage to do something but she couldn't. I hope mom doesn't see me cry because I want to be strong for her._

Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes but he couldn't remember why he hadn't been in the village. What had happened to kill so many men?

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head and fell down unconscious.

_Konoha time unknown, Hokage tower_

"oh naru-kun its time to wake up"

Naruto slowly regained consciousness and he could see a fully naked shizune with a few other women behind her. He then realized that he was handcuffed and naked.

"o-oh, um… shi-shizune I-I- I'm not a p-perv please put some clothes on" Naruto said with a blush. He could feel his member growing with the sight of a VERY hot Shizune.

"no we can't have that. Now be quiet, Hokage-sama is about to speak oh and VERY nice rod"

Tsunade came in with a serious face that said "you mess with me I rip your balls off"

"ok Naruto where have you been?"

"In the forest training, but then-"

"I DON'T CARE. You know that the new law states no male is to leave the village"

"what new law, whats going on, why is Shizune naked, and why did I get knocked out"

"how long were you out there"

"honestly, I have no idea"

Tsunade took a pause before speaking again. "Naruto there was a disease. It instantly killed every 19/20 males which is about 95percent . In order to prevent chaos all males were enslaved, put into prostitution, and give constant horomone drugs to over produce fertile male sperm. The thing is Naruto, without males all humans will die so now im going to have to do the same thing to you"

"What? No way am I gonna be some slave."

"you have no say in the matter Naruto. For every 1 male there is 100000sex-crazed females meaning that there are only 13 males in the village including you"

"but Granny Tsunade I don't want to give myself up to thousands upon thousands of women. Please just let me go."

"I'm sorry Naruto but we have to do this. Besides you'll be given as a gift to the Inuzuka to prevent them from attacking other clans for men. Take him away Shizune"

Shizune dragged him away by the dick slowly massaging it but keeping a firm hold. Naruto stifled his moans while he begged for his freedom.

_Konoha Inuzuka Clan House, unkown time_

Naruto was being eyed by lust filled eyes as the still naked Shizune dragged him before Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head.

"hmm not bad. Very good manhood, young, fit. Give Hokage-sama my thanks" she said eying Naruto's naked body.

Once Shizune had left Hana had walked over and grabbed his throbbing rod into her hand, slowly jacking him off.

Naruto arched his head back and moaned loudly at Hana's cock massage.

"ah what a great fortune. We get the demon child and mix it's abilities with our clan's techniques. Now we shall be stronger than the other clans and all by fucking this little demon"

Naruto was angry. He wasn't just gonna be some tool to help these bitches. He had to escape, maybe to Suna.

"now demon start your duty with my daughter Hana"

Hana took no time in pushing him down and assaulting him. She bit on his shoulder earning a cry of pain and then a hiss as she licked the blood off. Naruto cried as Hana would lick his body and jerk him off with her hands.

After a few more moments of this, she took a finger and rubbed it against his ass hole.

"Please stop. Don't do it I beg you" his pleas fell on death ears as she thrust in him with a clawed finger earning a hiss of pain while she licked and sucked his cock dry. He hated her and her mother for this. He hated Tsunade. Most of all though, he hated himself for liking it.

Even as she raped him he liked it. It pleasured him to no end and drove him crazy

Hana could feel his dick coming close to blowing so she stopped and rode herself on his rod.

"o-OH NARU-KUN YOUR SO- agh- DAMN BIG"

She bled slightly on his dick mixing bright crimson with her dripping juices. Then she began a slow pace, thrusting her pussy into his dick with slow paced thrusts. Soon she thrusted faster and faster feeling the heat and unable to take his rod shoving itself into her red hot core, she blew like a dam and spilled herself making Naruto blow along with her.

Tsume let out a laugh and when she stoped she said "who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2 The checkup

My Naruto Story

Yep I'm still goin.

**Spedclass**: thx dude. Oh and yes the fox will empower him but I cant say more because it's a secret

(I'm just writing things as I go along -.-")

**Dzzguy**: well sorta. He's a male slave so he's gotta use the parts that God blessed him with whether he likes it or not. Too bad for him. If I was tied down like that by girls I would have died from nosebleeds and kinky sex

**Shadow**: will do. Oh and telz me what im doing wrong. Ya know the whole constructive criticism crap.

Well disclaimer blah blah blah. (don't like it? Go to the first chap)

On with this shit

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

Naruto awoke slowly feeling the soreness near his manly goods. His body was completely covered in sticky semen by the Inuzuka women. Speaking of said women they were all over his body holding him tight, as if to never let him leave.

"Hey fox boy get your ass up"

Naruto looked over to the other end of the room to find Kiba beckoning him over.

"s-su-sup Kiba" Naruto said. His voice was scratchy and hard to hear. Naruto pointed to his throat and Kiba sneaked away slowly.

After a few moments Kiba returned with a glass of water in his hand. "here you go now drink fast, put some clothes on, and follow me. Ill be right outside the door"

Naruto couldn't believe that Kiba was alive. Well hopefully the pervert wasn't having too much fun. The blonde chuckled softly at that and made a shadow clone. Then he performed a kawarami (spelling?) and ran off after Kiba.

_Konoha Inuzuka clan house, midday _

"So what's been going on around here dog boy" Naruto asked being careful to sneak and not trip over discarded clothes all over the place.

"Every chick I've seen has gone crazy without men. So the few of us dudes left are slaves. Lucky for me, I'm being held prisoner by my mom so I don't have to be gang raped. Although nearly a hundred girls paid for me to fuck them over the last week"

Naruto stopped and picked up his shirt that had gone missing.

"So what happened to kill us dudes off like that" Naruto asked putting on one of Kiba's shoes.

"well mostly a gas that just strangled most of us. Some of us weren't even phased by the stuff. Anyway there are 10 males that are in the center of town. Those dudes are used by the civilian population. Another 4 of us are personal slaves for the clans of Konoha. And finally 2 are the personal slaves of the Hokage and her hot ass assistant"

"What are you then"

"just a slave nothing special"

They left the house in relative silence after that.

_Konoha unkown building or exact location, midday_

"So now what?" Naruto said while leaving the house.

"GET DOWN AND BE QUIET YOU IDIOT" Kiba hissed out. He dragged Naruto down and covered his mouth with a strong hand.

"It's not safe to yell. Unless you want civilians to tie you up and rape you while ANBU hunt you down and drag you back here by the balls. Trust me I know from experience"

Naruto clamed down and moved Kiba's hand away from his face.

"Okay why is everything so confusing and wrong. I mean we're men. We don't get raped by _**women**_It's just against all that makes the universe right. Right?"

Kiba knocked him over the head. "you say that kinda crap around any girls they would painfully rape you. So now we're going to a checkup but we can't get captured by anybody or we'll miss it"

They sneaked down the streets of Konoha to the Hokage tower. "What are we being checked up for?"

They continued to sneak around running behind bushes or ducking behind a sign whenever they thought someone was nearby.

"Tsunade has weekly checkups to make sure we're not diseased. Then she takes blood samples and makes a vaccine. Then we have to take male hormone enhancements and special insulin injections"

Finally the reached the tower with relatively no trouble. Until an Anbu ninja knocked them both out.

_Konoha unknown location, 12:35_

"Hey foxtrot wake up"

Naruto regained consciousness slowly…again, then he realized that he'd been knocked out and captured…again and finally they were handcuffed and sitting in the Hokage's office wearing only boxers.

"This is kind of getting old dont'cha think Granny Tsunade"

Tsunade took a swig of sake before replying: "we had to make sure you didn't try to resist when we brought you here"

"well lets get this over with bef-" he was cut off as Shizune slowly put her hands around his dick and jacked him off, agonizingly slow.

Naruto let out a grunt in frustration as Shizune increased speed. After another grunt Naruto blew himself into her hands.

Shizune licked her hands clean "mm Naru-kun your so delicious" then moved onto Kiba

Kiba blew himself into Shizune's hands but with less force then Naruto.

After that Tsunade went over to Naruto and went down on her knees. Then she surprised Naruto by sucking on his rod, hard. Shizune did the same to Kiba and he moaned loudly.

After a while Kiba fired his load into Shizune's hungry mouth, sighing and relaxing his body a little.

Naruto gave another grunt as Tsunade sucked on his balls. After one last lick at the tip of his cock, he shot out his semen all over, filling Tsunade's mouth and all going all over her face.

"Now that that's over we can give you the injections" Tsunades said while grabbing a few needles and injecting Kiba.

"NO FUCKIN WAY AM I GOING TO TAKE A NEEDLE"

Shizune held him down with one hand on his neck and the other on his dick.

"Too bad Naruto your taking it, end of story"

Tsunade injected him while he struggled against Shizunes grip.

"See wasn't that bad. Now was it? Take them back to the Inuzukas"

And yet again he was knocked out by someone.

Then all of a sudden he was brought to a sewer. "Wait I've been here before"

" **HAHAHAHAHA so you've finally came kit"**

"I-it-it's the"

**CLIFFHANGER **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Ok now that that's done please rate and review. Oh and give me any constructive criticism. Oh and if u want I can make a permanent love type of harem or just leave the lust filled, ever growing harem for Naruto. Trust me it'll grow. Mostly since the Hyuuga and the Aburame (Spelling?) will get in there. Then of course theres the regular ninga and the civilian population. Then Suna, and beyond. Lots of sex and no gays allowed.

NARUSASU is not cool because one naruto isn't gay as you can see. So all you yaoi fangirls should stop. If you want a gay paring put oro/sasu until then I will enforce the protection of naruto's straightness. NO F-ING GAYS PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3 The Raid

My Naruto Story

Yea another update lol anway enjoy

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

"I-it's the KYUUBI"

Naruto blushed as he took a glance at her beautiful body. Her curves, those melons, and her skin. It made him want to rip the golden gates separating them and fuck her till the end of time.

"**100 points kit. If I wasn't a beautiful and prideful demon seductress I would give you a kiss among other things"**

"why'd you bring me here. I already have a bunch of wild Inuzuka women that want me and I don't need any more thank you"

"**listen kit, your slowly becoming a demon thanks to the seal. Its assimilating the unlimited chakra that I have and making it more compatible to yours"**

"what!?!?!? Then that means im gonna look like a hairy furball"

"**I resent that kit. Now listen I can speed up the process. It's very painful but it should turn you into a half demon and make it so in a few years you would become a full-blooded demon"**

"I don't want to be a demon. If they see me using demonic chakra then I'm sure the council would instantly want to kill me"

"**HAH, I really doubt that kit. If you have seen your world right now, most of the males have died and the council needs every last male to save the village. However that is not the main concern because right now I can see into other bodies using my youkai. The gas killed off most of the male species and those who weren't affected have a genetic mutation. Now their male children have a 50/50 chance to impregnate a woman, but you Naruto you don't. That is all thanks to me and my healing abilities"**

"So now your saying that I'm the only one without the genetic mutation so any children that were made by me will have healthy semen. Right?"

"**Yes but we will have to continue this conversation later. The other women are awake and you're going to need all the healing I can give after this"**

The Kyuubi grinned evilly knowing exactly what was going to happen.

At that moment he was thrusted back out into the real world only to meet the lustful eyes of the women of the Inuzuka clan.

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

The women were now ripping off his clothes while hungrily taking in his body with their eyes.

"Oh Naru-kun we're going to have so much fun" Hana said as she grabbed his member and started to lick it.

Naruto arched his head back and moaned as they continued their ministrations to his body. Naruto knew that he should've hated them for doing this to him. He knew that he should've resisted against them, but… he couldn't. His mind was going insane from the pleasure they were giving him.

Hana sat on his chest naked and pushed Naruto's mouth closer. He explored her pussy with his adventurous tongue. Every move he made with his tongue made Hana moan sigh and scream .He pushed the very inner folds of her pussy open and she screamed his name over and over. Naruto thrusted his tongue into her G-spot and finally she bursted like a dam, spilling her juices all over Naruto's face and got off allowing another woman to do the same.

Tsume was sitting down on Naruto's dick, moving up and down with a rhythm and her luscious assets bounced up and down in agreement. For a 13 year old he was VERY big.

She increased her speed and her thrusts made Naruto enter farther and farther until Naruto's penertrating cock became too much for her and she climaxed with a scream.

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_Inuzuka dungeons 5:00 P.M._

Kiba was being visited by a group of 20 villagers. They had paid the Inuzuka with men bonds.

Men bonds were special tickets that allowed women to have sex with one of the publicly available men if they didn't have a personal slave. Now the villages used men bonds to "pay" Kunoichi(spelling?) for doing missions. Men bonds allowed for an easy way to sate the needs of the female population. Without men most women tended to show their inner demons and this made them sex-crazed.

Right now, however, Kiba was being licked touched and sucked all over. The women made every part of his body go ablaze. He loved every moment as they took turns thrusting themselves against his cock.

All Kiba could think about now was how he was going to feel sore in the morning.

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_Forest of Death Inner tower, 7:00 P.M._

Anko was currently enjoying several sticks of dango and watching the news on her T.V. (A/N I know what your thinking. Anyway they had them in my story so FUCK OFF) then someone knocked on her door and Anko cursed under her breath.

When she opened the door it was Kurenai.

"Anko can I come in"

"Sure"

Anko would've asked why but she knew that everytime she came over it was to forget Asuma and her unborn child. Kurenai and Anko would often go out into the village slave house and pay a bonds for a couple rounds at the men there.

"So Kurenai whats wrong"

Kurenai looked at her best friend with a fake smile but Anko's look made her talk

"I can't get over Asuma and Maki. Every time I sleep I get nightmares of their death. I just wish I knew what to do"

"cmon lets go into town and get a good lay. I'm sure it'll make you feel better"

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_Inuzuka Clan House, 7:47 P.M._

Naruto faced the same thing as he did many hours earlier. His entire body was sticky, he was tired, he was sore, and he was thirsty.

Naruto crawled away from the grasp of the women sleeping with him and he headed down to the bath room in the complex. When he found it there was a hot tub in the center with showers and baths all around.

Naruto turned the water and when the tub was full he entered. The hot water soothed his sore cock and loins. The stickiness was washed away along with his troubles.

Then an explosion rocked the house and he was thrown out of the tub, landing hard on the cold floor.

"what in the world was that?"

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

It was a living hell as Iwa and Konoha kunoichi battled it out in the streets of Konoha. The public slave quarters was under attack. The men tried to escape but the Iwa kunoichi captured them and dragged them out of the village as the battle continued to rage on.

Anko was currently sending out her shadow snakes and throwing kunai at the onslaught of enemy kunoichi.

"Kurenai go help those Anbu over there ill take care of these bitches" she said while slitting the throat of another enemy"

The attacking force from Iwa started to retreat with the Konoha kunoichi hot on their tails.

"Damn and I was just getting warmed up. Oh well at least I get to torture the bitches we captured"

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_Konoha 3 days later 11:00 A.M._

Tsunade was desperately trying to calm the sex-crazed crowd of women. They were now going crazy without the sex the men brought to the village.

"Please everyone just calm down. The situation can be solved-

"WE WANT THE MEN BACK HOKAGE-SAMA"

"WHY DID YOU LET THE IWA NINJA TAKE OUR MEN AWAY"

"ATTACK IWA FOR OUR MEN"

The crowd was getting more aggressive by the minute. Then she had an idea. A good idea.

"I will bring the slaves back I promise you"

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

_Back with naruto the next day 12:34 A.M._

Naruto was being pleasured in his loins by a 14 year old Inuzuka when the Hokage did a leaf Shushin into the room.

"Naruto I need you to come with me"

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

Shizune walked into the underground dungeon to find Kiba sleeping. She gave a soft kiss on the lips which woke him up instantly.

"Come on Kiba-kun its time for you to serve your duty to the village" She said using a shushin to bring them to the Hokage tower.

(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE(line) LINE (line) LINE

"What's this about Granny Tsunade?" Naruto yelled. He was enjoy himself

Tsunade took a swig of sake and put her feet up on the desk. "As you might know Iwa attacked us yesterday in a raid to take the men which was successful. We are planning to strike back at Iwa but the other nations might see this as a sign of weakness. A messenger from Suna came offering help. Aparrently when the disease hit Temari seized control and made Garra serve the village as a slave. They don't have much men and will help us retake the slaves in return for a share of the Iwa slaves"

Naruto took a moment to take what Tsunade had said in before replying. "So where is the part where me and Kiba come in"

"Well there is one other thing Temari has asked. She wanted **YOU** to be a slave over there for a year before returning. The Inuzuka Clan will be receiving Garra in return for a year"

Naruto was pretty much shocked that he would leave the village. He was comfortable with staying with the Inuzuka. Sure at first he didn't like the idea of being a tool to sate the needs of sex-crazed Kunoichi who just wanted to get pregnant and blow away their sexual tension, but the idea was growing on him. It was mostly cause it blew his mind every time the Inuzuka women would rough him up and bite him. They gave him pain and pleasure at every part of his body.

"Anko is going to escort you over there while Kiba is a temporary slave for the public"

"Alright Granny Tsunade, but ya know im gonna miss not being here"

"you just want to go back to the Inuzuka don't you"

"Hehe… maybe"

**FINALLY Im done with this chapter. Cause it took like forever for me to finish it. Although I do like what I've done here. **

**Next chapter will be when the romance with Anko and Naruto will start. Then I plan on having Kyuubi join the threesome. **

**One last thing. I need someone to do a fight scene with me. Email me PLEASE and I'll put your name in the credits and you shall forever be known for that scene blah blah blah. Just email me to tell me that you want to write the scene and ill give details of what you need to write for me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hyuuga's gone wild

Wow… its been months hasn't it.

Cool anyway im sure your all so happy right bout-

Oh crap. Sorry a bunch of my readers are currently chasing me got to go

"YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Well on with the story.

------------it's a line------------

_Outside of Konoha time unknown…_

Naruto kind of liked Anko. You see Anko didn't care whether or not he was a walking fuck. She could find another but also, she was like him, in a way. She had a horrible childhood after oro-gay ditched her. She had a time when she cutted.

Just like him. She even lived alone for most of her life till she joined the Interrogation squad. All the freaks there made her feel normal. Oh yes, Ibiki was the weirdest fucker she had ever met.

They had been running through the tree tops (Naruto naturally chained to Anko. Hey chains made her hot.) So far they were getting close to the first checkpoint before they entered Suna's territory.

That's when they'd get their escort.

Naruto fell over into the forest floor, hitting branches and impaling his right shoulder with a particularly sharp one. On impact he felt the world spinning and his only indication that he wasn't still falling was the blood starting to pool around him.

He couldn't hear or even think clearly as the Kyuubi's chakra began going to work to stop the bleeding. Then sounds of a battle began to register.

'Crap Anko's in trouble… But were only a couple of miles away from the border. If I can just get help-'

A tree a couple of yards away exploded and a swarm of snakes fell from the tree tops, into the clearing. "Oh shit" Naruto staggered to his feat and pulled out the branch from his shoulder, grimacing at the pain.

_With Anko_

Another tree exploded, spraying her with its deadly shrapnel. By now her trench coat was torn into pieces. Her fishnet was gone and already cuts were seen all over her forearms and hands from the exploding trees. Naruto was gone, most likely ran away somewhere.

"Give up Naruto Anko. You can't hide him from me"

She looked up at the sound. A Hyuuga. Not just a regular Hyuuga either. It was Hinata herself. Ice fucking Princess of Konoha.

"Getting a little bold Hinata. That's the way I taught you." Anko gave a fake smile. No way little bunny Hinata could be this insane. Attacking her own just for a fuck with the blonde.

Hinata went into the Jyuuken stance again, the veins around her eyes pusling with the Byukagan active. "Enough tell me where he is."

Anko smirked at her old student. "It was your own damn explosions that sent him away. But don't get too distracted," She built up her chakra for one of her signature jutsu "im going to beat your bitchy ass into the floor till you pay for my coat."

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto ran through the forest, due west. Someone was chasing him and he'd already tried to shake them off his tracks by making a couple of clones.

Sadly whoever was attacking him knew which one was real. Only a few people knew that had that ability.

"Hyuugas. O great Kami, Why don't you send some more shit my way… I bet that'd get you off you jackass."

_In heaven_

"Hey Jesus. Come check this out."

A silver pool shimmered as the wishes of those on the mortal plane became words whispered.

"_Hyuugas. O great Kami, Why don't you send some more shit my way… I bet that'd get you off you jackass."_

"Holy Jesus Christ"

"What!?!?!"

Kami looked to the side "Nothing, don't worry about it"

_Back with Naruto_

He pumped even more chakra into his legs as the Hyuuga clan women chased him.

'So close, can almost see border guard'

Finally he-

**Cliffhanger hhahahahaha**

Heres a preview of the next chapter… YAY

"Ok I get it you damn fox. Now tell me why im here." Naruto huffed and he began pacing around the room. The place was a lot different. It was darker. Pipes were rusted shut and misshapen even the walls had holes and water leaked throug them.

"**You see kit. The fact is that Im dying…"**

"What!?!?!?!! I just got you. Now your saying your dying. I can't lose another person precious to me! I JUST CAN'T."

The room began to shake. To say Naruto was losing control of himself was an understatement. His mind was already broken at the fact that so many of his friends had already died. Now his closest friend. Well… more like mother like figure and rapist but still. He loved Kyuubi and now she was dying….

Cool.

Anyway Its been a while so this chap isn't too big but they'll be longer as I get my inspiration back.


	5. Chapter 5 Remember that time

Wow im so excited.

My creative genius has returned and my ability to question the world and their thinking, Even through the moments of retardedness (Freaking Sarah Palin) {no offence republican readers}.

So whats up with you guys. This chap is designed to bring on the length but show off a bit. Yeah.. Take all 12

Also… Kishimoto is an ass. A total sasuke lover, but in the honoring of a the first man to ever want to rape an anime character because he is a total fan boy. I will now honor sasuke by resurrecting the bastard.

-----

Anko came into a familiar stance as she looked at the Hyuuga before her. Hinata wasn't one to bullshit in a fight, no matter how weird/crazy she acted in public. They stared each other down, western stereotypical style. She swayed to the right, watching the cold, pearly eyes follow her movement.

Her thought went to Naruto for a solid moment. If he went to the border and escaped then she was screwed. The Hokage would punish her only a sex deprived woman driven insane would.

Not that she was afraid of fighting her old student, but a Hyuuga was still a Hyuuga, no matter how inexperienced.

"Alright brat, lets see if you can beat me yet" She charged the girl and threw a punch which was blocked, a right hook flew and was blocked by a palm. Anko spun around and moved into a sweeping kick that Hinata would back flip over.

Hinata moved the second she made contact with earth. She charged and launched a jyuuken strike at the special Jounin which would be shut down. Another one was kicked away and Anko used the momentum to launch another roundhouse kick. Hinata leaned back, going just under the attack before gathering a her chakra into one extremely lethal palm strike.

Anko, having just seen it through her peripherial vision put up one seal. At contact Anko's body flew back and a cloud of smoke appeared, showing a log upon its disappearance. She looked below her as a small trace of chakra moved at rapid speed toward her. The Hyuuga jumped to the side as several snakes flew into the air, followed by the snake charmer herself.

"Hm, your off balance there brat. Seems like becoming clan head made you even more pathetic then you were before I trained you."

She smiled at the Hyuuga's slight frown. Good. The angrier she was the easier it was to beat her down.

"Awww turn your frown upside down. Ya don't want to end up tight assed. I swear you hypocrites are so tight assed that I could shove rocks between your asses and find sand.

The 'Ice Queen's' frown deepened with that last jab at her clan. Normally BS from Anko wouldn't get her angry in any way, but after hearing that Naruto's virginity had been taken by dirty Inuzukas. They would pay for that, but more importantly Konoha would pay for messing with her love. Only she would give Naruto a woman's touch. Then after they had made sweet love together he'd scream his love for her in return.

_---_

_Back with Naruto_

_---_

Naruto set into a basic academy taijutsu stance against the three Hyuuga women before him. All with long dark hair, scowls, and blood veins pressed against the skin of their foreheads as their pearly eyes watched his movement, waiting for the first move to be made.

They surrounded his front and sides, blocking any escape to the border. He could only move back and he wouldn't dare attempt to hook up with Anko after that vicious surprise attacks. The smart thing would be to keep moving yet here he was, so close from his target.

Naruto decided to speak before the battle "If you girls would be so kind enough to move Id appreciate it much."

The Hyuuga's didn't move. Like that wasn't obvious enough when he took a few steps forward a kunai flew and hit the ground next to his foot. Above him stood another female Hyuuga.

"Hmm no way out of this I guess" He took the Kunai and promptly threw it at the ground level Hyuuga's, then blurring his hands into seals for "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

The area filled with Naruto's who charged at the Hyuuga's, dog piling them. Naruto himself snuck off to the side waiting to see an opening for his escape. The clones had done their job, all of them in piles of body parts and blonde hair. Then they all disappeared, the force of the Kaiten having sent them into nothing.

Naruto's mouth was wide open. Hell that many clones gone? Whew. Well he could make more. A lot more. He made another hundred or so clones and had them throw all the kunai they had. That swarm right there wasn't his real goal. Naruto had learned from fighting Neji that it would take a lot more kunai and shuriken to stop a Hyuuga**(1)**but that wasn't the goal. He was going to get past them without seeing but more importantly he was going to escape.

They went into another Kaiten spin, blocking most of the projectiles. Then there was one..

Naruto released his Henge and pumped chakra into his legs. Taking off into a sprint, he flew past them toward the border. 'escape' was his only thought.

It would be his last for the day. The kunai pierced flesh and lodged themselves deep within his back. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain. One pierced his lung, while another came close to cutting an artery and even piercing his heart. Naruto, crawled forward and with a gasp, fell unconscious.

"Hitome, you weren't supposed to kill him."

"He's not dead. See the boy is still breathing."

"according to the screams from the Inuzuka compound a couple of days ago the blonde isn't a boy anymore."

They chuckled together. Hinata-sama would be pleased. "Quickly, before the bleeding kills him."

Oh how Tsunade was going to be pissed about that.

_Back with Anko_

The shy little girl she had trained just a few months back was keeping her on her toes. Sure on a better day Anko would have beat her into the ground but those initial explosions had given a wound to her leg and a few small one on her stomach. If the battle kept up she was going to lose from blood loss.

Hinata dashed to her side and fired a flurry of palm strikes. She flipped to the left, throwing a couple of shuriken at the Hyuuga. The pearly-eyed one deftly moved to the side and rushed her former sensei, hoping to get her off balance. Anko ducked under another strike and kicked her away. Anko began a string of seals "_Senei Ta Jashu - Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" _Snakes flew from Anko's sleeves and moved to hold the Hyuuga down.

Hinata quickly took out a kunai and swerved left to right as the snakes attempted to coil around her body. The ones that got too close suddenly found themselves headless. Hinata couldn't help but smirk. All she had to do was out last the purple haired Jounin. Soon the blood loss would keep her down.

Anko grit her teeth. She was taking advantage of her previous ambush, using every advantage to eliminate your opponent. Maybe the girl was using this as payback for the beatdo- err training. Ungrateful brats these days…

Whatever. Failing this mission was absolutely not an option.

Hinata's short-range radio crackled to life. "Hinata-sama, Uzumaki has been captured."

"Good get him to the compound."

Anko's eyes widened. There was no way that she could let those eye whores just take the gaki. The repercussions would be disastrous. She pumped chakra into her legs and rushed the girl. This fight had to end NOW.

Hinata did a kawarami with a kunai. Only problem was, the kunai had a exploding tag attached to it. It blew up, only to have its target hit a log. Anko pulled out another kunai and searched the trees. Behind her the voice of her ex-student put her in shock.

"Your within range of my divination. _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_"

Hinata struck the Jounin twice. "two, four, eight" the jyuuken strikes flew faster and faster "sixteen, thrity-two" Hinata's hands were blurring at the speed they struck Anko's body.

"Sixty-Four!" Anko slumped to the ground. Her body was glaring in pain and her chakra was moving erratically. Anko tried to get on her feet but failed and fell backwards. Getting beat by your own student. Wasn't that a kick in the ass.

"Alright you beat me. Im done." Anko held her hand to the wound on her side. She was losing too much blood. The corners of her vision blackened and then it went completely black.

_2 days later_

Naruto woke up to the dungeon again. What was with girls and dungeons. Seems like all girls were either huge perverts or completely oblivious.

The current thoughts made him go wild. Soon he was nice and hard. 'damn horomones' he thought.

Hinata entered the room… naked. He soaked up her body and she was content to leave him to. (ah ah ah. Gotta leave something to the imagination ya pervs).

"Oh Naruto, Ive loved you for so long. Yet…" She glared up at the ceiling "someone must always take you away from me. They took your love and your virginity. It's not fair but now I will take whats mine."

She slowly walked over to him, swinging her hips and rubbing her nipples sensually. He could feel the lust radiating off her. This wouldn't end well for him. Well… Maybe, nah.

"Hinata please, don't do this. You have to let me go. I can't-ah" she started to stroke him through his pants.

He groaned. "I don't love you"

She shook for a few moments. That's all she needed for the words to sink in. 'so you don't love me Naruto? You'll beg for me then.' she thought

"I see… Well then ill let you stay in here and think things through. She dug her fingernails in his chest, feeling over the ripples of his chest. One pinching a nipple, the other giving a final stroke.

She turned around and walked away slowly, using the chance to sway her hips around. Naruto would fall to her heels and submit to her will. Then they would be together forever.

Naruto was still in pain at the feeling of his wounds being held by chains. His sides throbbed and ached. There was even a small voice in the back of his head telling him to sleep. Wait- WHAT!

He went unconscious. (Wow he seems to be doing that a lot)

In his mind he once again faced his demonic protector. She was in her giant fox form however the maniac grin that was usually always there was now absent. He noticed the way her eyes glazed over every few minutes.

"**Ah kit. Only you could get a fan girl that would turn out to be a rapist."**

"Hey how was I supposed to know"

"**Well weird things happen to you all the time. Remember when you kissed the emo lord by 'accident'" **

"Hey that wasn't my fault"

"**And that time you got attacked by Orochimaru in the Forest of the Ancients."**

"Isn't it called the Forest of Death?"

"**And that time you found the Hyuuga girl naked"**

"Ok I get it you damn fox. Now tell me why im here." Naruto and he began pacing around the room. The place was a lot different from the last time he was there. It was darker. Pipes were rusted shut and misshapen even the walls had holes and water leaked through them.

The mindscape represented Naruto's mind. Because of his abusive and violent childhood Naruto's looked like a sewer. The fact that it was damaged meant that even more damage to his mind had been done.

"**You see kit. The fact is that Im dying…"**

"What!?!?!?!! I just got you. Now your saying your dying. I can't lose another person precious to me! I JUST CAN'T." Even though they had their differences, Naruto loved the Kyuubi like a parent. Though the feeling wasn't mutual (the Kyuubi wanted to get in his pants) their relationship as of late had improved. Hell he'd even confided in her at a moment of weakness.

Now that was all ending. One of his last holds to any goodness in the world was dying. The room began to shake. To say Naruto was losing control of himself was an understatement. His mind was already broken at the fact that so many of his friends had already died. Now his closest confident. Well… more like mother like figure and future rapist but still. He loved Kyuubi and now she was dying….

"**Kit calm down"**

"NO NO NO NO NO. I WON'T THIS HAPPEN. I CAN'T"

He was losing control. The walls began to crumbles. The pipes broke off and fell to the ground around him. The Kyuubi's cage shook. In his mind, he was God. So now he was gonna make an Armageddon.

"**KIT CALM DOWN. Your body is taking my chakra, if you take too much you'll lose control and then… (shudders) then only Kami knows what happens."**

"I CANT LOSE YOU. I WONT" The mindscape crumbled even more. Naruto's mind was close to the breaking point. Soon he'd just completely shut down. That wouldn't turn out too good.

The Kyuubi turned herself into her human form. Her body curved, her breasts were big, and her fiery red hair made her look beautiful. Hopefully her human form would calm him down.

Everything stopped the moment he saw her. Slowly the walls began to repair themselves. The pipes slithered up the repairing walls like snakes and reattached themselves to their former positions. The room brightened as he became lost in her eyes.

"Come to me kit. You'll be mine and ill love you"

Slowly he walked to her cage.

---

Cool well that's done

Whew took me a week of work. Damn overbearing readers.

Uh… crap I forgot that you were reading. Well uh……………………………

YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Remember the romance between anko and naruto wont start till later. Right now It might go harem. Or just like a random screw with whoever I feel like it. The true sappy romance crap will be with anko and possibly kyuubi. Maybe even hinata. W/e R&R brohams.


	6. Chapter 6 I love You Kaasan

Yo.

Anyway ill be starting this chap off with a lemon. Lots of nicey lovey dovey crap. Naruto's gonna make his last few weeks with the kitsune as horny and sensually wood growing, blood rising, Italian sausage size sex as good as possible.

Thus the next few chaps will probably each contain a lemon. Whee… Also be warned for some slight Hinata bashing. Didn't see that coming. Though Hinata will end up one of his lovers, it'll happen slowly. Its not OMG I heart you. Lets have rough sex because ive admired you and shit…

NO

Id say Naruto is about thirteen. Just before the training mission with Jiraya.

Anyway you damn overbearing, slave driving, pure ebil readers im dominican meaning im cheap and poor. Yeah so don't you dare try and tell me that you want a disclamer. Ok ill give you one then.

I don't own anything besides that dead cat on the corner….

---

Naruto walked through the bars and met the Kyuubi in a warm and tearful embrace. He hugged her as close to his body as possible. Some people might have called him crazy for loving a demon that had indirectly caused your father's death but this was Naruto. He was known for doing a lot of stupider things then that.

Tears ran down his face. "Kyuu when I was young you said you would be with me forever. You said when I was hurt you would be there to comfort me. How can you leave me so soon."

The demon remembered the day well and her eyes began to well up. He had been beaten sensesly and he was crying alone. The day was fresh in her memory. One that she would never forget. It had been 8 years ago…

_Flashback (sorry no jutsu) (cookie for whoever gets the double meaning)_

_A very young Naruto was in a bloody heap. Kakashi stood over him in his Anbu uniform. He had a pang of sorrow for the boy but suppressed it, remembering how the demon had caused the Yondaime to give up his life to seal the demon into Naruto and destroy the boy's soul. He was almost tempted to finish off the brat but decided it would be best to leave him there where the crows and rats would swarm in and finish off what was left._

_An hour later Naruto began crawling his way to the nearby dumpster and steady himself up onto his feet. His body protested in pain ans his wounds blared like sirens. With a loud groan Naruto got to his feet and looked at the kunai embedded in his thigh. Damn ninja's always trying to kill him. Surely there would be some scarring but the cuts slowly mended together and healed. He didn't know who or what healed him every time those bastards came to kill him but thank Kami it wouldn't take forever. Just a day or so of rest and he'd be back ot full strength._

_It felt soothing as an unknown blanket of something red covered his body. He fell back onto his rear and looked at a nasty gash on his arm. It was always fascinating and comforting to watch his body look like shit one moment, then brand right out of the box new the next. _

_A steadily growing buzzing was ain the back of his head. It grew loud enough to make him clutch his head in pain then there was just so much pain. Something hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious once more. _

_???_

_Naruto got up. 'Damn… Was I attacked again? Naaah.' He thought. The place was a virtual dump. ' Though I might of fallen into a sewer or something' _

_Slowly getting to his feet, he took the time to look at a massive gate at the other side of the room. The bars were golden, there was an aura of evil, and a…pair of red eyes? (OH NOES)_

"_**Kit…."**_

_He got up and walked to the cage, in a trance. Sure, walking towards a deep, foreboding wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the whole world but he was Naruto. Blonde in the face of danger._

"_**Kitttttttt…"**_

_He was just a few feet from the bars. The voice was so enticing. It shut out all rational thought. Then a huge paw slammed into the bars, the force shaking the whole room around. _

_Naruto didn't flinch though. He'd seen scarier. _

"_**Hmm so you've got balls then Kit. I like that. What brings you to my den."**_

_Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared. "pretty fox" _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_**Stop staring at me"**_

"_so pretty…"_

"_**Stop it"**_

"'…"

"_**STOP IT YOU FILTHY NINGEN. I'D GUT YOU WERE YOU STAND IF IT WASN"T FOR THIS DAMNED SEAL HOLDING ME BAC**__**K. DEMONS ARE NOT PRETTY. WE'RE SUPERIOR BEINGS OF UNIMAGINABLE POWER AND-"**_

_Kyuubi's rant suddenly stopped and the demon began purring. Naruto just walked through the cage and started rubbing one of the huge tails._

"_Its soft, like silk. Have you ever felt silk Kitsune-san"_

_Kyuubi never made an effort to respond. Slowly the fox shrank and morphed. A few moments later and before Naruto stood a beautiful woman. Her breasts jiggled, bumping into each other, then bobbing up and down. Her hair was fiery red and she shuddered at the cold feeling of the room, hardening her nipples._

"_ah the feeling of being small again". She bent her flexible body around in erotic poses with Naruto observing and storing away all the details of her body for later use. If there was one thing that Naruto learned while living on the streets, it was that you always made sure to pay attention and keep track of details. He'd be dead if he hadn't._

"_Hey pretty Kitsune lady. Are you going to be my Kaa-san?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in a fox like way again. _

"_No. Why don't you already have a mother?" (1)_

"_I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. Though the villagers say filth like me shouldn't have ever been born. Do you believe that?" Naruto seemed a little intrusive and blunt but hey, knowing who liked you, hated your guts, and/or wanted to spill your guts was useful._

_The Kyuubi was shocked. Well, she couldn't give two shits about whether or not this blonde waste of space died or not. Even if she "died", she'd just assume another form and live on. However, even demons respected the young. Killing the child of your enemy was smart but dishonorable. All demons, even the snakes, wouldn't sink so low as to lose their honor for a simple win over a rival clan._

"_Kit, your not filth." the kid probably had a crappy childhood so far. It was only going to get worse. Might as well squeeze out the convenience of the situation and use the kid for her own gain. "Ill be your mother, kit. Ill be there for you always."_

_He smiled. One of his rare true smiles. "That also means you have to do everything I say. You'll folow my every order."_

_He nodded vehemently and dashed to hug the nude woman in front of him._

"_I love you Kaa-san"_

_End Flashback (sorry no jutsu) (Damn im good)_

"**Kit, I-I-I'm sorry. Ill make it up to you. I promise you that" **Naruto visibly cringed. Demon's never made a promise they couldn't keep. Whatever she was going to do for him was going to make up for the emotional trauma.

Oh hell yeah.

Before he could register anything else she pulled him into a deep kiss. She smashed her tongue into his closed lips, prying them open, and he happily obliged. Their tongues dueled in his mouth and he pulled her into a close embrace. One of his hands moved downwards and put a firm grip on her ass. He felt the soft flesh and gave a hard, firm squeeze. Kyuubi moaned into his mouth and explored his muscular body. She traced the muscles on his back and abs before coming up to his chest. She felt his nipples and moved her hands farther up. She pushed his head closer and deepened the kiss.

Finally they separated for air and they took a deep breath. Naruto's blush was a deep red and he could feel his whole body heating up. Kyuubi took advantage of the moment and tackled him to the ground, ripping off clothing on the way.

"There goes another outfit. Girls just don't realize that its not cheap to get a new set of clothes everyday." He grabbed a breast, kneading it as her partner left a trail of kisses down his chest to what was to be her first target. Each kiss felt warm on his torso. His skin blazed at the contact of her mouth and she continued lower, stopping at his bellybutton for a few extra warm kisses. Then she reached her target.

His member was trapped underneath a pair of boxers, his orange jumpsuit having been torn up already. She stroked the growing tent and his breath grew shaky for a moment. 'good' she thought 'he's nice and responsive'.

She slowly released his manhood from its prison and earning herself a growl from Naruto. It sprang into the air, ready for use. She grabbed the throbbing organ and clutched it. It was warm and jumped in her hands every few seconds. Torturing her partner she decided to slowly pump his shaft, hearing the wimpers at her soft touch and slow pumping. Kyuubi's grip was strong and her smooth hands running along 'mini-Naruto' made him groan in pleasure. Her ministrations started to go faster and faster but it was still slow enough to make him growl. He was so hard it hurt and Kyuubi knew that, the more she tortured his every sense the faster and harder he would cum.

Her pumping slowed and he almost cried. God when Kyuubi wanted to be aggressive she was but when she wanted to torture you, you had to be able to play her game by her rules. He grabbed her roughly by the head and forced her near his manhood. Smiling at his boldness the Kyuubi gave a few licks and then took the tip in her mouth. Naruto moaned and she smiled against his rod. Then she began taking him more in and pumping whatever wasn't in her mouth. Each bob put more and more of him in her mouth and his breathing grew deeper. Eventually she managed to get all 10 inches down. Cheering in her mind that she'd gotten to deep throat him on their first go, Kyuubi bobbed his head up and down quickly, trying to squeeze his baby making liquid out into her throat.

For minutes there were no sounds but the vulgar slurping and moans and groans by both individuals. Naruto was close to release. Her mouth and tongue were like soft velvet and he shivered as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer until- "Kaa-san im" He blew himself in her mouth and she happily sucked as much of it as possible down. Naruto gave another shiver and lay there on the floor with his lover sucking off his essence. A half a minute later his juices were still coming out and Kyuubi's throat muscles went on overtime as she sucked off her sex partner. The flow finally stopped and she finished the last of it with an over exaggerated gulp. "Such a taste. I must have more"

"You'll have more now its my turn" He flipped her on her back and closed his eyes. Next to him appeared 2 copies of him. Before she could make a comment they started their attack on her breasts, fondling them and sucking the hard nipples. The real Naruto went down to her nether lips and licked the outside and the inner thigh, gaining disappointed and frustrated groans from his Kaa-san. They touched every part of her body, exploring and pillaging with their tongues the sweet tastes of her body. Eventually she began sucking off one clone with the other still fondling her breasts. Naruto spread Kyuubi's legs even farther and slowly split apart her lower lips. The musky smell intoxicated him. He gave it a tenacious lick and, after deciding her pussy tasted quite good, mercilessly licked and sucked on it. Without him knowing his nose rubbed up on her clit with his brutal tongue assault still bringing her to the edge of orgasm. Her back arched up with one lick that came extremely close to her G-spot. He licked in that area again, hearing his Kaa-san's pleased reaction and flicked her G-spot. Kyuubi's eyes widened and she bucked her hips into his mouth with a silent cry and let her orgasm come like a flood. The dam broke and wave after wave of her juices spilled out with him still conquering her folds with his mouth. She mewled and purred as his tongue worked her pussy out and she layed there, breathing hard.

The demon smiled at her adopted son. "Now that the kiddie games are over its time to finish this." She went on her hands and knees with her ass facing him. "Fuck me Naruto, ravish me in my cage. Put the nine-tailed demon in her place."

Her foul language turned him on further and he positioned himself at her entrance. Taking a deep breath he plunged straight in. "AHHHH" The Kyuubi threw her head up as her adoptive son pounded her cunt blood red. He went at a pace only well trained ninja with lots of stamina could have gone and he had plenty of it.

She moaned his name as his two clones watched the exchange. They weren't content on watching for long however and as soon as they came over she outstretched her hands to grab onto their pulsing thick rods. She smiled at hearing their groans and took turns sucking them both off. Soon she was at her limit. "Naruto Im going to cum. I-I Narutooooooo"

She let out a throaty moan and came onto him. She panted at having cum so soon but soon Naruto had pulled out and brought her down onto him. Now she was on top and the two Naruto's were teasing her breasts.

"I haven't even cum yet. I hope you can keep going" He began thrusting up and she squealed as it went even deeper. He pulled her hips down as she began bouncing up and down on his dick. For what it seemed like hours they stayed in that position, occasionally Kyuubi cumming and the clones taking turns sucking on her breasts. Then.

"Kyuubi im about to cum"

"Well ah… Fi-Finally."

She let out a shiver and "AHHHH IM CUMMING"

"ME TOO. IM CUMMING INSIDE UGHHHHHH" He gave one last thrust and released his seed into her. The clones she had been attending to separated from her and began touching themselves close to release before cumming on her.

He fell there on the floor with the Kyuubi no Yoko. The nine-tailed fox. Strongest of the Nine Bijuu spreading his sperm on her breasts.

"I love you Kaa-san"

"I love you too, Naruto"

---

Finally. Took lots and lots of "research" to get the lemon just right. Then of course there was this comforting I love you crap. Ew

Im not a sappy, happy ending type o guy. This chap really made me sick.

Stupid readers… wait you didn't just read that. I swear It wasn't me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
